


Marauders: Karaoke night

by Black_stars483



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy, Kinda, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), One Shot, POV Sirius Black, Short & Sweet, Underage Drinking, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_stars483/pseuds/Black_stars483
Summary: “Karaoke night!” James exclaimed, jumping up and down on his bed.“Karaoke night!” Sirius repeated, joining James.“Karaoke night…” Remus sighed, sitting down on the bed Sirius and James were jumping on.
Relationships: Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Marauders: Karaoke night

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it in the comment section when you're finished reading!

“Karaoke night!” James exclaimed, jumping up and down on his bed.

“Karaoke night!” Sirius repeated, joining James.

“Karaoke night…” Remus sighed, sitting down on the bed Sirius and James were jumping on.

Peter just shook his head. It was that time a month again. Sirius and James were organizing a karaoke night for any Gryffindor who dared participate. They had been preparing the whole weekend for the party, as they did every once… too often.

James and Sirius were rather proud of themselves because this time the did not only get food and drinks from the house elves for the party. No, this time they managed to get some Firewhiskey.

The stage was made of tables, which they had levitated together, with a huge cloth on top. The starting time of the event had been posted on the notice board, in the beginning of the week, by a reluctant Remus, who was the only one who could place things on the notice board as he was a prefect. Well, James would’ve been able to too, but he had used this to place a notice as big as the board, to ask Lily Evans out. After McGonagall had heard it from an annoyed Lily Evans, she had revoked his privilege for a month.

Lily had finally given in to Marlene’s constant begging her to come to Potter’s party or whatever not. She didn’t really want to go, the Marauders’ parties were almost always broken up, and it wasn’t her style to be caught.

When she arrived, Sirius and behind him the rest of the marauders walked on stage. The crowd was applauding them as they ascended.

James spoke his voice echoing through the common room, “Welcome all! Welcome to Karaoke night!”

Sirius was next, “Open to anyone who dares to! But first, there’s loads of food and Firewhiskey”- the crowd cheered-“after that, it’s showtime!”

James, Remus and Peter left the stage, while Sirius walked to the Piano, which Lily hadn’t noticed before. He flicked his wand, and above the piano appeared glowing letters, which read:

_Tell me which song!_

It was an impressive bit of magic, but what came next, was even more dazzling.

Marlene, was probably one of the only Gryffindor’s who could sing decently, walked on stage, and whispered something in Sirius ear, and he nodded enthusiastically. The first note on the piano sounded to the surprise of everybody (except the rest of the marauders) as if there was a whole band playing. 

Sirius grinned at the surprised expressions of the Gryffindors. Even Marlene looked startled, for a second at least. Her audience took a little longer. It had taken Sirius some time to figure out the charm to the piano, he had perfected it a month ago. Being bored out of one’s mind, locked in a room for a week will do that to you.

Marlene kicked off the night with “A little more love” by Olivia Newton John. She was purposefully teasing all the guys when her body moved just the way one would imagine with the song.

Sirius knew no one else would be doing karaoke till they were more drunk, so he charmed the piano to keep playing easier songs. Then he went to find Remus in the corner of the room, reading some book.

“Moony, it’s a party, not a night for bloody reading…” He threw a bottle of firewhiskey and a glass at Remus, which the other boy caught effortlessly.

“I’m not drinking” he bit back at Sirius.

“Come on, Moons, it’s not like it’s doing anyone any harm”

Remus relented and filled the glass with a generous fill of the drink.

“We will make a drinker out of you yet,” Sirius teased.

“If I’m gonna be drinking anyway, I might as well do it right.”

He emptied his glass with one gulp, and when he placed the glass back on the table, a wide-eyed Sirius was staring at him.

Suddenly feeling confident he walked past Sirius whispering in his ear, “Werewolf, remember?” before walking toward the place where some people were dancing.

Sirius flushed and stared at Remus. He had never seen this side of the normally reserved boy he was over the moon in love with. He took a gulp of his drink too, before being a flirt while moving back to the piano.

As it got later, more and more people participated in the singing. Some were not half-bad, but most were horrible. After announcing he was taking a break, a drunk James took him by the arm, took him to the place where Remus and Peter were happily drunk dancing.

The moment Sirius saw Remus, being so unnaturally free, he got the urge to do something crazy. Remus would be mad in the morning.

“Do a song with me,” he said to Remus, “you sing, I play.”

Peter started jumping up and down while clapping his hands. James put his hands on his mouth. A few gasps were heard from bystanders.

Remus narrowed his eyes before nodding. Peter cheered, and James looked even more shocked then before.

Remus walked up the stage with the firmest steps he could take with this much alcohol in his system. But when he saw the audience looking at him with interest, a slight panic came through his drunken mind.

Murmurs broke out through the crowd.

“Remus Lupin is-“

“-wouldn’t have pictured-”

“-wow so brave-“

Bloody Sirius for talking him into this. Not that it had taken much convincing. Sirius started playing the first notes of a song they heard constantly “My Sweet Lord”.

He reluctantly started singing.

Sirius was astounded by Remus’ voice. Unexpectedly Remus could sing. He leaned forward to the piano, continuing playing. During the song there were some cheers, but all Sirius’ noticed was Remus body being more and more comfortable on stage. He started moving with the music. His body so fluently speaking the language of music. When they finished the song, Remus bowed to the eager crowd. Sirius in a bliss, walked to him, and whispered in his ear.

“Wanted to say this for a while, I like you, like in a boyfriend kinda way, so will you be t-that?”

“I like you like that too, let’s let them know, kiss me?”

And then in front of everybody on the makeshift stage they kissed.

“What happened last night?”

Remus woke up with a pounding headache. Sirius sat beside him with a bucket, ready to help him.

He waved his hand, showing no need for the bucket. When Sirius looked up to him in concern, Remus remembered what had happened the night before.

_“Wanted to say this for a while, I like you, like in a boyfriend kinda way, so will you be t-that?”_

_“I like you like that too, let’s let them know, kiss me?”_

He and Sirius were boyfriend and boyfriend. Remus liked the sound of that. And despite his headache, he smiled at Sirius.

“Kiss me?” he asked, being a very hungover werewolf.

One could see Sirius’ concerned grey eyes light up. He kissed Remus softly on his forehead, taking him quite a lot of self-control, not to just kiss, his boyfriend’s head. Then he kissed him on the cheek. A few well-placed kisses on the neck, slowly getting closer to Remus’ mouth.

“Peter and I have set up some rules,” James burst into the room. After seeing Sirius getting quickly away from Remus, who was still laying in the bed, James blushed.

“S-sorry, did we interrupt… anything?” Remus scratched his neck. Sirius looked a little flustered.

“Rules, James?”

“Right, rules! Pete?”

Peter took out a little note with scrawled writing on it and handed it to James.

“Rule number one, no sex in the dorm”- Sirius wanted to say something but James cut him off,-“Figure something out”

“Rule number two, you don’t get to gang up on me or Pete. That’s it. That’s the rules, we’ll be off.”

James said all that while inching closer to the door, cause he wanted to be away fast enough, so that neither Remus or Sirius could comment on the rules. No need to embarrass himself any further.


End file.
